Players
by Lady Genevieve
Summary: Evin Larse. Miri Fisher. How can they be anything more than friends if Miri is intent on avoiding Evin? [Oneshot] [Complete] [Follow up to Persuasions and Always Just Friends]


**Players**

_This is probably going to be my final piece on Evin and Miri that ties in with the other two that I wrote (Persuasions and Always Just Friends), so I hope that you enjoy it beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup._

_Although you don't have to it is recommended that you read the two prequels before this one. My Miri/Evin stories in reading order are **Persuasions**, **Always Just Friends**, and finally this one, **Players**._

**Disclaimer**:_If I owned all this stuff it would be in a book, not on the net. Thus, I don't. _

_Enjoy._

- - - - - - - - - -

Over the last three weeks Miri Fisher had become extremely skilled in the art of avoidance. Personally, she thought that she should be congratulated as it is well known that avoiding a certain Rider Commander and best friend is something that is particularly difficult to do. Especially when the person that you are trying to avoid is trying to find you in a manner that is almost as skilful as your own.

Miri walked slowly towards the training yards. Her walk was cautious because although she had received word from a friend that Evin Larse was currently submerged beneath a pile of reports and was not likely to reappear any time in the next week it was always more than possible that this was, in fact, incorrect. Evin Larse was the kind of person who had the somewhat irritating habit of being able to appear out of seemingly nowhere.

After arriving at the deserted practice courts without event Miri strung her recurve bow and chose a target. Archery had always done something towards calming her nerves. And recently, her nerves had been on edge. She remembered her last encounter with Evin and tried hard to suppress the memory…

- -

_Miri avoided Evin for the best part of a week. In part, it was the fear that, maybe, he wanted her. It was also the fear that, maybe and more likely, he didn't want and he was just playing with her. He finally managed to catch up with her late on the weekend as she was heading for the women's baths. _

_Miri forced a smile, making herself speak first, in, perhaps, fear of what Evin would say if she left it to him to initiate the conversation. "How goes it with Lady Joanna?"_

_Evin frowned slightly. "I ended it with her. I decided it was wrong leading her on like that when I had no more…err…serious intentions, you could say, than bedding her."_

"_So she wasn't that perfect after all?"_

_Evin shrugged. "I decided something a couple of days ago," he said with a Player's grin – the one he gave that left you never sure if he were being serious or not. _

"_Really? And what's that?" Miri was suspicious._

"_That you're better looking and you have nicer bre-," Miri covered her ears. "-asts."_

_Miri gasped._

- -

…Evin's words were always confusing to say the least. But recently they had become more and more cryptic finally climaxing in the event which had left Miri profoundly confused. In truth, Miri knew nothing of what Evin felt for her, or if indeed he even felt anything at all. She did not know whether to dismiss Evin's words as just that, words – coming from a friend, Player and notorious flirt. Part of her certainly wanted more than that. Miri did not know why it was that she found it so outrageously difficult to accept the fact that, perhaps Evin did feel something for her.

But she was not to be left alone in her reverie for long.

"Miri!" a voice called from behind. She whipped around - that voice was familiar – and then sighed in relief. It was Farant – a friend and fellow rider.

She grinned. "Hullo. What brings you down here?"

Farant returned her smile. "I was looking for you actually."

"Why so?"

"I have a message for you," he paused and Miri sighed. Since Evin had become Commander of the Riders many seemed to have adopted his love for all things dramatic – dramatic pauses included, "– from our dear Rider Commander."

"_Really_?" Miri was sceptical.

"Really, indeed. He requests your presence in the mess hall after the third bell in the afternoon," Farant recited from memory.

"Requests?"

"Well, more like _orders_."

"Orders?"

Farant grinned. "So make sure you're there."

- - - - - - - - - -

An order from a friend was one that she could and most certainly would not hesitate to refuse but an order from the Rider Commander was another thing entirely. Evin's message told that he expected her to meet him in the mess hall after the third bell in the afternoon. It was from – _Evin Larse, Rider Commander_. It was not a message from _Evin_, as most were, but rather from the Rider Commander and as such she could not disobey. But if Evin wanted to play dirty and try to force conversation by pulling rank then two could play at that game.

Miri walked into the mess hall just after the bell had rung and found the hall deserted by all but Evin.

He stood from his seat as she entered. "You wanted to see me _Commander_?" Miri asked bowing politely and taking a seat.

"That I did, _Rider Miri_," Evin replied somewhat curtly. "Let me get straight to the point. You have been avoiding me. I have needed to talk to you on several occasions and you have made it clear that you did not desire to have conversations with me."

Miri couldn't stop the blush that rose in her cheeks but lied blithely none-the-less. "I'm afraid you are mistaken Commander, I have not been avoiding you at all. Rather, I have been extremely busy of late."

"Miri."

"What?"

"You don't need to lie."

"I'm not," Miri replied in what she deigned was a suitably outraged tone.

"I've made it uncomfortable for us to be around each other, haven't I?"

Miri snapped out of her _Rider Miri_ persona wondering how this conversation had so suddenly taken an awkward turn. She nodded in response to Evin's question choosing truth as the best response for the current situation.

"Sorry," Evin's voice sounded serious for once. "I didn't mean to make you ill at ease and I want you to know that I was telling the truth…about what I said." He paused. "I do like you Miri, you know, as more than a friend."

Miri swallowed hard but didn't reply. What could she say? The two sat quietly for a couple of minutes until Evin finally broke the silence forcing Miri to face him.

Evin's face told much of suppressed yearning and when he spoke again his voice was haunted as if he could not bear to voice his thoughts. "Miri, please," he stuttered. "If you truly feel nothing for me I just want to know. Just say the word and I won't bother you again, I promise."

Miri looked at her friend miserably. How could she tell him that she had wanted him for years? That for years she had never thought of anyone but him and had closed off her heart to everyone but him in the hope that maybe one day he would realise she existed? And now just when she had given up hope that he wanted her in return? It was too much. "Evin," Miri's voice was uncertain. "It's just not that simple. It's so complicated. I…I don't know what you want me to say."

"How can it be simpler?" Evin's voice was thick with hurt incomprehension. "I love you. I just want to know if you _really_ feel nothing for me."

"Between us, Evin, you know it would be difficult. So difficult. If people were to know, they would talk. You of all people should know how easy it is for a woman to get a bad reputation within the Riders," Miri paused. "I don't want to have to deal with that."

Evin sat in silence. Waiting for her continue until she actually answered the question that he had asked. He waited but Miri offered no further explanation to her feelings or an answer to his question.

Evin looked at his best friend sadly. This was not the answer he had wanted. He had been _so _sure that Miri wanted him. A least a little. Maybe his musings had been just that, thoughts and ideas and nothing more. Perhaps there was no hope after all. Pushing back the bench seat he sat upon Evin stood. "I'm sorry for confusing you Miri," he said simply and left the mess.

- - - - - - - - - -

Miri sat for a minute in the empty mess hall. Evin had left her alone with only her thoughts. _Coward_, a cold voice in her head told her,_ you just ruined your last chance._ There was no turning away from the fact now – Evin liked her. A lot. She had to tell him. Abruptly Miri stood. She stood and for the first time in her life she left her fear of being rejected behind her and ran out off the mess towards the man that she loved. She ran until she caught sight of his retreating back.

"Evin," Miri called in his direction.

At the sound of her voice Evin tensed and stopped walking. For a moment he remained still and then turned about on the spot. His face was marked with hurt and questions but he said nothing. He was the image of a broken man.

Miri walked closer quickly closing the gap between them. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was too…_afraid…_to say anything."

Evin waited again and Miri sighed impatiently. "Don't you see Evin?" her voice was frustrated. "I've loved you for _years_. I waited so long for you to want me in return and nothing happened – so I gave up. _I do want you Evin Larse."_

"Me?"

"You," Miri said simply.

The space that still lay between Evin and Miri was closed by Evin who stepped closer to his friend and cupped her cheek with a gentle hand. "Are you sure Miri?"

Miri smiled. "I've never been surer of anything in my life."

Evin leant closer to Miri his hand moving from her cheek to her chin and tilting her face upwards to meet his. At first Evin's kiss was slow; an exploration of Miri's mouth. It was slightly tentative as if asking Miri's permission. She replied to his question by pulling the man she had loved for years closer to her - her lips remaining ever near to those of her best friend, Commander and now lover. Evin deepened the kiss and Miri felt herself wanting to be with him forever. Never to let go. The moment was perfect and exactly how she had played it over and over in her head for years. At this thought Miri grinned somewhat foolishly. She had finally gotten what she had long desired.

Evin drew back slightly. "What is it, Miri my dearest?" his fingers were soft as they ran along her cheeks, her lips, her eyelids.

"Only this." Miri came closer to Evin again and bit his lip playfully. Evin in turn nipped her back and pulled away a little to look into his best friend's sparkling eyes.

"And I thought you were a nice girl," he whispered huskily moving his lips to gently caress her neck and collarbones. A hand slid to the small of her back and pulled her protectively closer, whilst the other moved to the laces of her tunic.

Miri's grin was impish. "So did I."

- - - - - - - - - -

_Volià_! _As far as I'm concerned that's where Miri and Evin's story ends. _

_Please be kind – review. Evin is all yours if you do. (You know you want him)_

_-Gen _

_(P.S - I'm fresh out of inspiration so if you were wanting to see me write a one-shot on one of your favourite pairings just let me know in your review and I'll try and write it and dedicate the story to you whilst I'm at it.)_


End file.
